No hay nada mas lindo que la familia unida
by Alanis Dawson Salvatore
Summary: Continuacion del cap 4x23 de la serie segun mi loca cabeza. Todos comienzan una nueva vida al lado de las personas que aman o por lo menos creen amar. Damon, Elena y Jeremy se mudan a Atlanta pero los problemas no han quedado atras, cosas que los hermanos Salvatore han dejado de pensar hace mucho tiempo resurgen con una llamada telefonica y Klaus se entera. Humor/Drama.
1. Las cosas cambiaron

Las cosas desde la graduación habían cambiado muchísimo...

Bonnie había muerto por dejar a Jeremy del lado de los vivos y este se comunica con ella muy seguido, lo se por su constantes miradas perdidas en el horizonte.

Stefan es el doble de Silas.

Katherine había desaparecido luego de convertirse en humana.

Matt se fue con Rebecca por el mundo y ahora son pareja.

Caroline luego de que Klaus le había dado su regalo de graduación que para mi sigue siendo muy raro o mejor dicho algo oculta, se fue a vivir con Tyler a Seattle para ir a la universidad allí Ella y yo aun seguimos llorando la muerte de Bonnie pero Caroline ah decidido que necesitaba alejarse de todo aunque nuestra amistad es mas fuerte que nunca.

Ahora la vida era distinta, somos Damon, Jeremy y yo armando las maletas para irnos a Atlanta donde mi hermano bajo otra identidad terminaría la secundaria y yo empezaría a estudiar en la Universidad de Atlanta y Damon, no se que haria mientras tanto pero creo que apenas llegue tendre que encontrarle algo para hacer no lo quiero totalmente pendiente de la botella de Bourbon y esperando que alguno de nosotros dos llegue para que este haciendo algo.

La mansión quedaría totalmente cerrada, la llave la tendría la sheriff Forbes y Meredith por si algo pasaba.

Luego de subir todas las cosas a mi camioneta con Damon como Piloto, Jeremy de Copiloto y yo sentada en el asiento trasero con una gran selección de libros a mi lado para pasar el viaje de 10 horas.

Cuando estábamos llegando a Charlotte, Carolina del Norte...

-Ay, por favor paremos en la siguiente estación de servicio necesito estirar las piernas y comer algo-decía Jeremy con un tono moribundo y exagerado- sino caminare sentado el resto de mi vida.

-Damon para en la siguiente estación de servicio, sino tendrás que seguir escuchándolo solamente tu porque prenderé mi Ipod y me pondré los auriculares con la música a todo lo que da y lo soportaras tu solito.

-Sigo sin entender porque no puedo partirle el cuello lo suficiente para que no chille lo que queda del viaje, total tiene puesto el anillo protector.

-No lo haces porque no queremos que ademas de sus facetas de drogadicto, obsesivo con la inmortalidad, médium y cazador de vampiros se le agregue neurótico.

-Pero solamente es esta vez...

-Hey, sigo aquí...-Dijo Jeremy tratando de llamar nuestra atención.

-Damon cuantas habitaciones tiene la casa?-Dije cambiando de tema para amenazarlo sutilmente.

-4 habitaciones, 3 baños de los cuales dos son en suite, cocina living comedor todo en uno y una sala de estar. Por que?

-Las habitaciones estan arriba o abajo?

-Dos y dos.-Dijo Damon titubeando tratando de adivinar por donde venia el golpe.

-Ah, bueno. Me imagino que tu pretenderas compartir la habitacion conmigo pero les digo una cosa muchachos, no me hagan enojar porque de las 4 habitaciones 3 van a ser ocupadas o capaz 2 pero Damon capaz compartas habitacion con otro Gilbert, tu decides si parar o no.

Damon se mantuvo en silencio lo que quedo del viaje hasta la estacion de servicio.

-Contenta?

-Muy...-Dije acercándome para besarlo brevemente en los labios.

-Wuacala, búsquense una habitación y la verdad Damon no te hacia un pollerudo.

-Bájate de una maldita vez y mantente cerca sino quieres que sin querer me olvide de ti y vallas caminando hasta Atlanta.

-Elena mira lo que me dice tu novio...

-Y ahora quien es el que se tiene que esconder detrás de la pollera de una mujer?

-Basta los dos, que sino tendrán que llegar a pie o con un aventon hasta Atlanta y lo digo muy en serio.

-Pero si tu no sabes como llegar y no tienes la llave-Dijo Damon mientras yo me bajaba de la camioneta, para ir a minimarket.

-Quien te dijo eso?- Dije mostrandole las llaves que el tenia en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero que se las quite cuando nos besamos.

-Quien me manda a hacerme cargo de los Gilbert...-Dijo mientras me empezó a correr a velocidad humana para quitarme las llaves.

Nos reímos mientras Damon me corría hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar y ahí deje que Damon me agarrara por detrás para fijarme que sucedía.

Mire el teléfono y me encontré con un mensaje de texto de Caroline: "Elena, mi madre necesita hablar urgentemente con Damon. Por favor, llamenla".

-Llama a Elizabeth, Damon dice Caroline que necesita hablar contigo y es urgente.

-Y yo que creia que los problemas se quedaban en Mystic Falls...-Dijo este marcando a la madre de Caroline.

-Iré a comprar algunas cosas.

Entre a la tienda y compre unas hamburguesas para los tres y me sente con Jeremy a esperar que Damon entrara. Podia ver desde adentro como mi novio caminaba de una punta a la otra discutiendo con la madre de Caroline, tenia la tipica expresion de cuando nosotros peleamos y me dice "Elena no seas infantil" combinada con "Estamos hasta el cuello" y se jalaba mechones de su cabello. Decidi que no escucharia aunque me muero por hacerlo, queria que el me lo contara.

Me distraje viendo las noticias en el televisor que habia en el local todo se trataba basicamente de muertes, accidentes de transito, asesinatos en serie o masacres pero la que obtuvo mi atencion fue la reciente muerte de una mujer por una enfermedad extraña, que era la hija adoptiva de un empresario britanico petrolero y unica heredera de una fortuna valuada en millones que quedaria para sus gemelos de 16 meses de edad ya que esta habia enviudado pocos meses antes de dar a luz y la gran disputa era quien obtenia la tenencia de los mismos, esto solo hizo que sintiera lastima por esos bebes que habian quedado sin madre y tendrian que enfrentarse a la avaricia del hombre a tan temprana edad.

Cuando la noto estaba terminando Damon entro y se sento a mi lado y se fijo en el televisor y se tenso de inmediato cuando mostraron la foto de la mujer que en realidad era muy hermosa, de descendencia arabe de unos 30 años como mucho. Esto me extraño pero crei que ya estaba tenso desde antes.

-Que sucedio para que la sheriff te llamara tan urgentemente a solo 6 horas de salir?-pregunte tratando de ver de que grado de peligro se trataba.

-Cuando lleguemos a Atlanta te cuento...

-Entendido.

Eso solo signficaba que el problema traeria consecuencias.

Todo el viaje fue en silencio ya que Jeremy se paso al asiento trasero para dormir y yo fui adelante con Damon que se paso todo el trayecto con las manos apretando el volante y con la vista sobre el camino sin hacer ningun comentario.

Llegamos a la casa, que en verdad era hermosa de noche pero se podria apreciar mas de dia. Desperte a Jeremy y entre los tres bajamos las cosas de la camioneta y las entramos a la casa. Luego de quitar las telas blancas de todos los muebles Damon y Jeremy me mandaron a bañarme ya que según ellos había salido sorteada para ser la primera en probar las cañerías (notese el sarcasmo), subi mi bolso de mano donde llevaba el pijama y me bañe al salir me encontre con Damon con una botella de Jack Daniell's empezada sentado en la banca que esta al pie de la cama, me senté a su lado en silencio esperando que el hablara.

-Jeremy se ah elegido una de las habitaciones de abajo y ya esta probando la almohada.

-Es su especialidad...

Se hizo el silencio que solo fue interrumpido por el sonido que hizo el bourbon al descender de la botella a la garganta de Damon.

-Si mal no lo recuerdo teníamos un trato con respecto...

-Hablar y después beber, lo recuerdo bien salvo que en estos momentos para que salgan las palabras necesito beber.

Tomo otro trago y luego de eso yo agarre la botella de entre sus manos y tome un trago, para luego dejar la botella en el piso.

-Por lo visto te involucra solamente directamente a ti el problema, así que habla cuando quieras pero ten en cuenta que si te involucra a ti automáticamente también yo estoy involucrada, porque te amo y no te presionare.

-Elena saldré a caminar un poco, no me esperes despierta descansa ya son como la una.

Luego de decir esto Damon se marcho a sus clásicas caminatas nocturnas reflexivas dejándome sola en la habitación, lo bueno era que no se había llevado el bourbon. Me acosté y del cansancio que me provoco el viaje me quede dormida automáticamente.

Me desperté y todavía seguía oscuro mire para todos lados y me encontré con Damon sentado de su lado de la cama mirándome fijamente.

-Perdona si te desperte.

-No, esta bien. Que te sucede?

Damon no contesto con palabras sino con actos, recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho abrazando mi cintura. Me necesitaba. Acaricie su cabeza peinando sus cabellos con mis dedos hasta que hablo:

-Te lo contare todo, Elena.

Continuara...


	2. Hablas en serio?

-Perdona si te desperte.

-No, esta bien. Que te sucede?

Damon no contesto con palabras sino con actos, recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho abrazando mi cintura. Me necesitaba. Acaricie su cabeza peinando sus cabellos con mis dedos hasta que hablo:

-Te lo contare todo, Elena.

-Damon me preocupas, que pasa?

-Elena sabes bien que eh tenido muchas mujeres en mi vida, pero tu eres a la unica a la que amo, verdad?

-Si...y eso a que viene?

-Antes de que yo fuese a Mystic Falls hace mas de 2 años tuve una aventura con una mujer casada, una bruja precisamente, su marido no le prestaba atencion asi que nos conocimos en una cena a beneficio de no me acuerdo que, en fin, la noche termino con nosotros dos en la cama y la aventura duro solo un mes y luego cada uno volvio a su vida. Yo vine a Mystic Falls, te conoci, queria sacar a Katherine de la tumba y el resto de la historia ya lo sabes...

Damon se quedo en silencio, y yo me quede esperando con la poca paciencia que me genera que me hable de sus antiguas amantes, hasta que me harte del silencio y le tire de un mechon de pelo.

-Y!? para que demonios me cuentas una de tus tantas aventuras Damon, que tiene que ver con lo que esta pasando?

-Auch, dolio. Lo que pasa es que ella siguio con su vida, su marido murio cuando ella estaba embarazada de gemelos poco despues de que nacieran sus hijos enfermo y murio ayer. La sheriff me llamo porque me puso en el testamento diciendo que me tenia que hacer cargo de sus hijos, que esa era su ultima voluntad.

Me quede de piedra...

-Y lo mas gracioso es que dice que los gemelos son mios y eso es imposible-Dijo Damon riendose.

-Lamento informarte que si hay vampiros y brujas de por medio el termino imposible se reduce en 99%.

Eso corto la risa de Damon y se me quedo mirando dandose cuenta de que yo hablaba muy en serio.

-Estas hablando en serio, Elena?-dijo levantandose y caminando de un lado a otro.

-Estoy hablando con toda la seriedad que conlleva el hacerse cargo de dos niños.

-Elena sabes que esto es una locura de pies a cabeza.

-Lamento decirte que tienes que hacerte cargo de esa locura y voy a estar a tu lado, es la mujer de la television, no?

-Si...Tendria que juntarme con el abogado de Aanisa en Washington DC en dos dias pero no se si ir.

-Ve, habla de que va todo esto va ser lo mejor. Hasta creo que tendrias que llamar a Stefan para que te acompañe. Yo no puedo dejar solo a Jeremy, se pone raro por momentos.

-Tu dices que llame a mi hermano para decirle acompañe a la reunion con el abogado de una ex amante mia que acaba de fallecer y la desquiciada me dejo a sus hijos.

-Ey ten un poco de respeto, solo llamalo y dile que una mujer con la que tuviste una aventura acaba de morir y te puso a cargo de sus gemelos y que dice que tu eres el padre.

-Elena a mi con sutilezas, no.

-Solo llamalo y dile que te acompañe por todos los cielos.

Para cuando Damon se decidio a llamar a Stefan ya habia amanecido, hablaron durante una hora y acordaron ir juntos a la reunion.

Jeremy se entero de todo pero como era su ultimamente su costumbre no hizo comentarios al respecto. Damon salio al dia siguiente para Washington DC.

Luego de la partida de mi novio me puse a organizar las cosas que seguian en cajas, ahi me di cuenta que posiblemente en esta casa vendrian a vivir 2 niños y que iban a necesitar su propio espacio asi que despues de organizar las cajas que faltaban subi las escalera y fui a la habitacion contigua al baño y la abri para ver que arreglos y detalles se podian hacer...

La habitacion estaba de un blanco que por el paso del tiempo se habia vuelto amarillento, habia telarañas y las conexiones electricas estaban algo dañadas pero el que se lleva el premio era la ventana que tenia todos los vidrios astillados y era muy pero muy vieja asique estaba decidido esta habitacion recibiria a un electricista, un constructor y un pintor aunque creia que yo podia hacer ese trabajo.

Mire todas las habitaciones para evaluar los arreglos que habia que hacer por suerte eran pocos y lo mas importante iba ser pintar los ambientes.

Jeremy se encargo de encontrar y llamar a un constructor que vino al dia siguiente con su batallon y dejo toda la casa arreglada y esa bendita ventana vieja que era un peligro para todo ser viviente cambiada.

Cuando se fueron Jeremy y yo pedimos una pizza y nos sentamos a ver revistas de decoracion de interiores ya que entre los dos pintariamos los distintos sectores. Esa noche no me pude comunicar ni con Damon ni con Stefan asi que me levante al dia siguiente con un humor de perros...

continuara...


End file.
